The present invention relates to a cylinder head gasket to be interposed between a cylinder head and a cylinder block of an internal combustion engine for sealing therebetween.
Conventionally, a metal laminate type cylinder head gasket formed by laminating a plurality of metal plates has been widely used, wherein a turning portion for increasing sealing ability is formed around a combustion hole in laminated metal plates corresponding to a combustion chamber of a cylinder block, and a coating layer is formed on a part of the turning portion where a sealing surface pressure is applied for obtaining a surface pressure at the time of tightening.
However, in this kind of cylinder head gasket, when a high sealing surface pressure is repeatedly applied to the turning portion, the coating layer at the turning portion may be cracked or peeled off. Therefore, it is difficult to surely provide a sealing surface pressure.
The technical features of the invention are to eliminate problems of forming cracks in the coating layer and peeling of the coating layer at the turning portion around the combustion chamber where high surface pressure is applied, and to provide a cylinder head gasket to which a stable micro seal can be formed while securely holding a sealing surface pressure at the turning portion.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.